Parfait Mademoiselle
by KatieWR
Summary: FrPr/FrUk. Az országok bált tartanak, ahol feltűnik egy igazán különlegesen gyönyörű nő, aki azt állítja, Poroszország kedvese. Magyarország lelkes asszisztálása mellett azonban a bál végén Angliával távozik. (Félreértés ne essék: yaoi történet. Bözsin kívül mindenki férfi.) Jó olvasást!


Parfait Mademoiselle

Egészen közelhajolt a tükörhöz, először az egyik szemére illesztette rá a kontaktlencsét, aztán a másikra. Rápislogott a tükörképére, aztán kivette az asztal kis fiókjainak egyikét, és végigpillantott a kellékein. Kikereste a megfelelő árnyalatokat, fel-felnézett közben, hogy leellenőrizze a ruha színeit. Ő varratta, ő kereste hozzá az anyagot, ő készítette a terveket, de még így is nagyon óvatos volt, hogy minden tökéletes legyen.  
Következhetett az alapozó, a korrektor, a pirosító, a különböző sminkelési technikák és praktikák, míg végül halovány türkiz színű, cseppet sem túlzásba vitt színréteg ölelte szemeit, amire egészen kevés óarany ragyogású kiegészítést tett. Egyszerű fekete szemtust használt hozzá, észrevehetetlen, de hangsúlyozza a formát. Felpróbálta hozzá a vékonykeretes szemüveget, megrebegtette dús szőke szempilláit. Remek. Aztán fogta a rúzst, elegáns, borvörös árnyalat, végighúzta ajkain, tökéletes. Lassú, könnyed, kecses mozdulattal emelkedett fel a székből, és lépett a paravánhoz, ahol a ruhája várakozott. Útközben meghúzta a személyzetet hívó csengő zsinórját, és elkezdett felöltözni, de a ruhával már nem boldogult egyedül.  
- Hívatott Monse- … uhm, Mademoiselle? – érdeklődte két kopogtatás után a belépő komornyik kissé zavartan végignézve rajta.  
- Igen-igen, segítsen felöltözni – kérte bólogatva.  
- Biztos benne…? Előkészíthetem a kék felöltőjét, vagy a-  
- Nem-nem, ebben megyek – jelentette ki határozottan. – Csak segítsen a fűzővel.  
- Ahogy óhajtja – hagyta rá, és a következő öt perc kínos szenvedéssel járt, míg felerőszakolták rá a fűzőt, majd az abroncsot és az alsószoknyákat. S végül következhetett a ruha. Akármennyire is, de ebben legalább jól érezte magát. A legkönnyebb, világoskék szaténból volt az alapja, az ujjai fodrozódó muszlimból voltak egymásra rétegezve, hullámosra beszegve, így a bőre nem látszott ki. A földet söprő alja szintén hullámokban felszegve, körben apró kék szalag-masnik díszítették. Mellkasánál finoman ráncolt, avatatlan szemnek úgy tűnhetett, azért, hogy kiemelje idomait, de valójában azért, hogy elrejtse azok hiányát. Kalap helyett a haja volt művészien megformálva, egy-egy hosszú szőke tincse elegáns csigákban hullott a hátára vagy vállaira, apró, hófehér, alig észrevehető csatok tartották egyben a feltűzött részeket, melyek ragyogó keretbe foglalták az arcát, és eltakarták a füleit. Cipői csatosak, alig egyetlen centi vastagságú sarkakkal. Kényelmes viselet, régi időket idézett benne.  
- Hogy festem? – fordult oda a komornyikhoz, és kitárta karjait.  
- Igazán… elegáns – formálta óvatosan a szavakat a férfi. – Ha engem kérdez.  
Odafordult az egészalakos tükörhöz, és kritikusan végigmérte magát. Gyengepontokat keresett. Túl erősek a vállai, és túl vastagok a karjai. Hiába, ezzel nem tud mit kezdeni. Majd azt mondja… tornász. A csípője túl keskeny, de azt kompenzálták egy kicsit az alsószoknya alá varrott plusz rétegekkel. Szerencse, hogy a lábai nem látszanak. Tett pár lépést, és mélyet sóhajtott. Nem tud úgy járni, mint egy nő, pedig a cipője finomít a léptein.  
- Hozza ide a borotvapengét a fürdőszobából – szólt oda a komornyiknak, majd kilépett a jobb cipőből és felkapta. Odasietett vele az asztalhoz. A székre dobta, óvatosan a nyakára fújta a parfümjét, kellemes, lágy, csendes illat, ujjaival kent belőle a csuklóira is.  
- A borotva, _Mademoiselle_ – jelentette a komornyik egy pillanattal később.  
- Áh, köszönöm – biccentett. Felkapta a cipőt, és egy könnyed mozdulattal levágta a plusz sarkát. Ezután visszavette a lábára, felhúzta a két hófehér kesztyűt, és újra tett egy kört a tükör előtt. A lábbelik egyenetlensége miatt most finoman ringó-hullámzó lett a járása. Tökéletes. Így kevésbé fog feltűnni, ha túl suta nőnek.  
- Monseur Beilschmidt a hallban várja – jegyezte meg a férfi, mintha hirtelen jutott volna eszében. Korábban hallotta a mobiltelefon zizzenését.  
- Mondja neki, hogy mindjárt megyek – kérte, végignézett magán még egyszer, megigazított pár tincset, összeszedett pár apróságot, ha ki kellene igazítani a sminket, és rájött, hogy elfelejtette lefújni lakkal, pedig akkor tartós maradna. _Már mindegy, _gondolta, és felkapta a kézitáskát, és a legyezőjét.  
A folyosón sietős, nagy léptekkel indult el, aztán lassított. Egy nő nem rohan, nem szabad öles léptekkel vonulnia. Csak kellett volna az abroncs alá egy szűkebb szoknyát venni, hogy ne tudjon akkorákat lépni, de már mindegy.  
Vett egy mély levegőt, és lassan, kecsesen lépdelt le a lépcsőn. Gilbert felé fordult, vörös szemei elkerekedtek. Ő hosszú, sötétkék kabátot viselt ezüst sujtással és gombokkal, fekete nadrággal, amik kihangsúlyozták bőre világosságát és haja színét. Csak a tollas admiráliskalapot kellett volna feltennie, hogy úgy fessen, mint kétszáz éve.  
A porosz elvörösödött, ez tisztán látszott rajta, és tekintetét jobbra-balra kapkodta, de nem tudta sokáig távol tartani alakjától. Elmosolyodott, csak óvatos, finom mimika volt. Nem húzhatta a száját széles vigyorra. Megállt előtte, felnézett rá, könnyed mozdulattal a nyitott legyező mögé rejtette arcát, csak a türkizes szemei ragyogtak, megrebegtette a szempilláit, úgy kérdezte meg:  
- Hogy tetszem?  
Gilbert nyomdafestéket nem tűrően fogalmazott.  
Összecsattintotta a legyezőt, és fejére vágott vele. Összevonta finom ívű szemöldökeit.  
- Hogy beszélsz egy hölgy jelenlétében?! – szólalt fel megrovón.  
- Csezd meg, Francis, ha tényleg nő lennél…  
- Nem Francis, hanem Jeanne, és _tényleg _nő vagyok! – húzta fel az orrát, aztán mindketten felnevettek. – Szóval, mégsem engedsz át Angliának? – érdeklődte csípőre téve a kezeit. Tartása csupa kihívás.  
- Meggondolom – ismerte be Poroszország, mire a másik odalépett hozzá, felemelte egyik kesztyűbe bújtatott kezét, és hívó mozdulatot tett mutatóujjával. A férfi érdeklődve hajolt közelebb, a francia egyetlen pillanat alatt hidalta át köztük a távolságot, hogy megcsókolja. Aztán elperdült előle, elővarázsolt egy tükröt, és vetett egy pillantást a rúzsára.  
- És tényleg csókálló, hát ez hihetetlen! Miért nem tud mindenki ilyet használni? – tette fel a költőinek szánt kérdést.  
- Mikor növesztettél plusz fél méter hajat? – kérdezett rá a kísérője, miután ráadta a kabátját.  
- A huszonegyedik századnak megvan az a gyönyörű tulajdonsága, hogy már nem csak parókák léteznek. Póthaj – ragyogtatta rá mosolyát. – Ráadásul valódi, szóval egy vagyonba került, úgyhogy becsüld meg magad, kedves.  
- Nem nekem öltöztél ki – emlékeztette.  
- Viszont engedem, hogy ragyogj a fényemben – mondta kedvesen.  
- Hatalmasságomnak nincs szüksége ilyesmire – közölte önérzetesen. Kinyitotta előtte a limuzinja ajtaját. Odabentről éles rikkantás hallatszott, ahogy Olaszország megpillantotta legidősebb bátyját… vagyis jelenleg nővérét.  
- Ve! Milyen gyönyörű vagy! Hú, ez a ruha csodálatos! Hé-hé, Germania, legközelebb én is öltözhetek lánynak? – pillantott Németországra, aki erre elvörösödött és megrázta a fejét.  
- Gilbert, ellenőrizz le! – szólt a férfira.  
- He?  
- Tapogass végig! Tudnom kell, hol nem érhetnek hozzám – magyarázta. Ludwig inkább eltakarta Feliciano szemeit, amíg végeztek, és megállapították, hogy csak melltájékon kényes az álca, de ott nagyon.  
- Mi lesz a hangoddal? – kérdezte a német hirtelen. Francis megköszörülte a torkát, hangját egészen halkra, majdnem suttogóra fogta, így nem tűnt annyira természetellenesnek, hogy magasított rajta egy kicsit:  
- Je suis Jeanne. – Olyan puhán és finoman kúszott elő rúzsozott ajkai közül a mondat, hogy immáron kétség sem férhetett hozzá, képes lesz egy bálteremnyi országot átverni.

Egymásba karolva lépdeltek le a vörös szőnyeggel borított márványkorlátos lépcsőn. Még a közepénél sem jártak, amikor minden szem rájuk szegeződött. Haloványan elmosolyodott, és a belépőjük igencsak monumentálisra sikeredett, úgy vonultak le, mint egy királyi pár. _Jeanne _kinyitotta a legyezőjét, és finoman meglebbentette tincseit a gyenge fuvallat, amit okozott.  
- Vezess oda osztrák barátunkhoz, mutass be neki. Jeanne. Ki tudod ejteni? – kérdezte alig mozduló ajkakkal.  
- Jeanne.  
- Nagyszerű. Kezet fogok Erzsébettel, te átkarolsz, és homlokon csókolsz – mondta tovább az utasításokat.  
- Én is tudom, mit kell tennem, idióta – mordult rá a porosz.  
- Rendben, drágám – mosolyodott el bájosan. – Akkor csak előre.  
Egészen egyszerűen ment, bár mind a ketten meglepődtek Gilbert partnerén. A magyar lány érdeklődve figyelte a mozdulatait, mosolygott, a szemeit nézte. Amikor kezet fogtak, a tekintetében villant valami, és ragyogó szemmel figyelte, amikor az albínó csókot nyomott a homlokára.  
- Hozzunk valami hűsítőt a fiúknak, rendben? – mosolygott rá a lány, és még mielőtt tiltakozhatott volna, megragadta a karját, és magával húzta az asztalok felé. Nincs más hátra, mint előre.  
Erzsébet csacsogott mindenfélét, neki csak helyeselnie kellett, nagyon ügyelve arra, hogy megtartsa a hangját. Aztán a lány a vörös pezsgőért nyúlt.  
- A fehéret hozd – szólalt meg hirtelen.  
- Hm? – pillantott rá kérdőn.  
- A fehéret hozd, azaz üdvözlő ital – magyarázta, mire a zöld szemek győzedelmesen villantak. Egészen kicsit hajolt hozzá közelebb, hangját suttogóra fogta, és anyanyelvére váltott.  
- Franciaország, igaz? – kérdezte cinkosul elmosolyodva.  
- Ennyire észrevehető? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Ugyan, dehogy – rázta fejét a lány. – Roderich sem vette észre, ne aggódj. Nekem csak… van szemem az ilyesmihez. Húzd egy kicsit hátrébb a vállad, lépj kisebbeket és próbálj meg pihegősen levegőt venni – tanácsolta, és a tekintetén látszott, hogy remekül szórakozik. _Jeanne _mindenesetre engedelmeskedett. – Szorít a fűző, mi? – Kényszeredetten biccentett. – Ostoba találmány. Egyébként gyönyörű vagy. Egy kicsit el is bizonytalanodtam.  
- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el. – Később majd kezet csókolok érte – ígérte. Erzsébet felnevetett. Felvettek két-két pohár fehérpezsgőt, és visszaindultak az otthagyottakhoz.  
- De komolyan. Messziről nem ismertelek volna meg – magyarázta. – Nagyon szép ez a ruha.  
- Igazán sajnálom, hogy kénytelen vagyok olyan hölgyek fényét koptatni, mint te.  
- Hé-hé, ne bókolj, a végén azt hiszem, kikezdesz velem – rázta fejét szélesen mosolyogva. – Szóval, kinek a kedvéért?  
- Anglia – suttogta, és felpillantott a lépcsőre. A férfi ebben a pillanatban kocogott le rajta, energikus léptekkel, fekete frakkja lobogott utána, mélyzöld nyakkendőt kötött hozzá. Felpillantott, pont találkozott a tekintetük, mindketten megtorpantak. Aztán ő elfordult, és próbált nem tudomást venni a mellette haladó mosolygásáról.  
- Áh, gondolhattam volna. Azért nyugodtan enyeleghettek még Gilberttel, igazán édesek vagytok – kuncogta, és vidáman odalépett Ausztria mellé, majd átadta neki az italt. – A remek társaságra, hölgyem, uraim – emelte magasra poharát, és szolidan koccintottak egymással.  
Spanyolország és Dél-Olaszország érkezését nehéz volt nem észrevenni. Antonio lelkesen üdvözölt mindenkit, aki csak szembejött vele, aztán egyszer csak ott állt mellettük, mosolyogva kezet csókolt _Jeanne_-nak. Természetesen ő is benne volt nyakig, míg Lovino nem tudott a kis színjátékról, és ezért dühös pillantásokat küldött a csinos nő felé.  
Felcsendült a zene, és a párok a táncparkettre siettek. Meglehetősen különös látványt nyújtott az egymással keringőt táncoló öltönyös férfiak sokasága, de a jelenlévők közül senkit nem zavart különösebben.  
- Nem haladsz – jegyezte meg Gilbert, ahogy átkarolta, és összefűzte az ujjaikat.  
- Nem ülhetek le azzal a felkiáltással, hogy fáj a lábam a cipőben, már mindenki hússzor lekövette minden ruhadarabomat, külön művészet lenne, ha topánra hivatkoznék – duruzsolta válaszul. – Még várok egy kicsit. Különben se mondd meg, hogyan csináljam – felvillantott egy kedves mosolyt. Avatatlan szemek akár azt is feltételezhették, hogy ez egy szerető gesztus az arcán. – Kérsz még egy csókot?  
Poroszország szó nélkül hajolt az ajkaira, a csókja határozottan birtokló volt. Mikor szétváltak, _Jeanne _a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét, beletúrt világos tincseibe.  
- Komolyan ennyire tetszem? – érdeklődte. Nem kapott választ. – Féltékeny vagy? – kérdezett újra.  
- Én? Na ne viccelj! – kacagott fel. Hamis kacaj volt.  
- Nem akadályozhatsz, azzal rögtön veszítenél – figyelmeztette. – Ha akarod, egyszer felveszem neked ezt a ruhát – suttogta a fülébe, ezúttal a rendes hangján. – Ki gondolta volna, hogy fétised lesz rá… – kuncogott fel. Gilbert kissé ellökte magától, és csúnyán nézett rá. – Jé, és tényleg nem hagy nyomot – vidult fel újra, ahogy az albínó ajkait figyelte.  
- Amint levetted ezt a hacukát, akkora pofont kapsz… – fogadkozott a porosz, mire a francia felnevetett, bár csak egészen halkan. Nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy a hangja elárulja.  
Az este folyamán táncolt Ausztriával, Spanyolországgal, Észak-Olaszországgal, aki végig nevetgélt, és azt mondogatta, hogy milyen szép, és amikor fáradtságot mímelve leült Anglia közelébe, az csak a szeme sarkából figyelte. Pedig többször találkozott a tekintetük, Arthur le sem vette róla a pillantását. Talán neki is tetszik, vagy csak kíváncsi.  
A hölgyválasz kezdete előtt Gilbert leült mellé, és Erzsébet is odakeveredett valahonnan. Kedélyesen beszélgettek, míg fel nem csendült az első dal. A magyar lány hirtelen felugrott.  
- Jeanne, gyere csak – húzta magával. – Ne haragudj, Gilbert, elrabolom a barátnődet – mosolygott a poroszra, aztán már oda is lökdöste őt az angolhoz. – Szia, Arthur, örülök, hogy látlak! – lehajolt, adott két puszit a férfi arcára, aztán meglepő energiával felhúzta a székéből. – Jeanne, bemutatom Arthurt, ő Gilbert egyik… távoli unokatestvére, Arthur, ő Jeanne, Gilbert barátnője. Hát nem szép? Szeretne veled táncolni, csak nem mert szólni – magyarázta vidáman. – Na, legyetek jók! – ezzel visszaszaladt a poroszhoz, és magával húzta táncolni.  
Néztek egymásra egy pillanatig, zavartan és várakozón, mindkettejüket meglepte a helyzet. Anglia végül kezet csókolt neki, aztán megköszörülte a torkát és felegyenesedett.  
- Ahogy Elizabeth említette, Arthur vagyok. Arthur Kirkland – mutatkozott be. Elrebegte a nevét, legalábbis ami a kitalált keresztnevet illeti. Jól játszhatta a szerepét, nem tűnt úgy, hogy a férfi bármit is sejtene.  
- Akkor… – szólalt meg szándékosan tétovázva egy kicsit, egyik kezét a vállához emelve, mintha zavarban lenne, – szabadna egy táncra?  
Arthur a kezét nyújtotta neki, és ő belékarolt. Ahogy fordultak egyet, összevillant a tekintetük Poroszországgal.  
- Na és, hol találkozott Gilberttel? – érdeklődte jobb híján az angol. _Érdekel, mi? Mit keres egy ember az országok bálján…  
_- Németországban, egy művészeti kiállításon – válaszolta nagyon meggyőzően. – Van egy kis galériám, néha restaurálok is, megnézte, mit tudok ajánlani.  
- Áh, értem – biccentett kissé lemondóan.  
- Valami izgalmasabbra számított, Monseur?  
- Nem-nem. Beteg talán? – kérdezett rá. _Na igen, a hangom…_  
- Nem, dehogy, a dohány, tudja. Ostoba szokások. – Mosolygott, s mikor vége lett a dalnak, a tágas erkély felé pillantott. – Nem jönne ki velem szívni egy kis friss levegőt?  
- De, szívesen – bólintott, és egymásba karolva hagyták el a helyiséget. Az éjszaka hűvös volt, de pont jó a bálterem után.  
- Micsoda kellemes éjjel – jegyezte meg _Jeanne_, és sóhajtott egyet. – Min gondolkodik ennyire, Monseur? – érdeklődte, mikor egy perc múlva sem kapott választ.  
- Csak azon: hogyan kerülhetett ön ide – válaszolta megfontoltan. – Tudja, ez egy igencsak elit csoport, jó néhány éve már, hogy nem látni új arcokat.  
- Néha jót tesz a változatosság, nemde? Mondja csak, ön csalódott?  
- Hogy érti? – pillantott a nő arcára érdeklődve. A szemüveglencse mögött rejtőző titokzatos türkizkék szempár… _senkinek nem lehetnek ilyen szemei _a kirúzsozott, borvörös ajkak…  
- Egész este egyedül volt. Várt valakire, aki nem jött el, igaz? – finoman a férfi vállára tette a kezét, kedvesen megsimogatta. – S így jobb híján az egyetlen olyan arcot vizsgálta, ami nem ismerős. Ne higgye, hogy nem vettem észre – elmosolyodott, megcirógatta az arcát. Arthur nem nézett rá. Aztán mégis, megint a szemeit vizsgálta. Egy pillanatra összeráncolta szemöldökeit.  
- Igazán nem nagy dolog, ha önt figyeltem, elvégre igencsak meglepő, és dekoratív résztvevője a mostani eseménynek.  
- Ez egy _meglehetősen_ körmönfont bók volt, de köszönöm – biccentett felé. – Mi olyan meglepő bennem? – Elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.  
- A jelenléte. – _Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem ezt akartad mondani. _– Talán visszamehetnénk, Gilbert bizonyára aggódik.  
- Ugyan, éppen remekül elvan egy barátjával – legyintett könnyedén. – Kellemes az este, és örülök, hogy megoszthatom önnel. – Kicsit oldalra döntötte a fejét, fürtjei megrebbentek. Előrébb hajolt, tekintetét mélyen fúrta a zöld szempárba. – Ön mit gondol?  
- Én is… örülök… igazán – suttogta Anglia, még mielőtt csókban forrtak volna össze. Ám amint a nyelveik összeértek, a férfi durván ellökte magától, kézfejét a szájához emelte. – Ne hidd, hogy nem ismertelek fel! – mordult fel dühösen, tekintete vadul villogott.  
- Pardon? – pillantott rá félig lehunyt szempillái alól, félrebiccentett fejjel.  
- Ne játszd nekem az ártatlant, csigazabáló idióta! – emelte fel a hangját.  
- Shh, Angleterre, még meghallják – emelte egyik kezének mutatóujját az ajkaihoz, és rákacsintott. – Kínos lenne, nemde?  
- Hogy rohadnál meg, teeee…!  
- Micsoda? Gyönyörű? Szépség? Mondd csak ki bátran, _mindenkit _elbűvöltem – perdült meg a sarkain, szoknyája lebbent utána. – És hogy beszélsz egy hölgy társaságában? – visszalejtett a férfi elé, rámosolygott.  
- Hogy…?  
- Mit hogy? – érdeklődte.  
- Mit csináltál a szemeiddel? – kérdezett rá.  
- Halványzöld kontaktlencse – vigyorodott el. – Nem gondolnád, mi?  
- Ezt nem – hagyta rá.  
- Szóval, miből jöttél rá?  
- A járásod, te idióta. Nem figyelsz oda, és rögtön akkorákat lépsz, mint egy ló – válaszolta. – A szemüveg is feltűnő, minek hordana egy ilyen minden bizonnyal előkelő és gazdag hölgy szemüveget, ha kontaktlencséje is lehetne? – odanyúlt lehúzta a szóban forgó tárgyat a másik orráról. – Sima üveg, igaz? Sejtettem. – Visszaadta. – Előre ejted a vállad, és jól láthatóan zavar a hajad is, nehéz, mi? Nem szoktad meg. A ruha ki van tömve a csípődnél, hogy ne tűnj túl vékonynak, viszont a karjaid túl erősek.  
- _Tornász _vagyok – szólt közbe önérzetesen.  
- Na persze. Egy huszonévesnek nem lehet ilyen hangja a cigarettázástól, és ha valóban dohányos lennél, akkor érződne, de nem gyújtottál rá indulás előtt, ami órákkal ezelőtt volt, és egyszer sem jöttél ki. Persze lehetne nikotin tapasz is, de ha tényleg ilyen hangod lenne, akkor láncdohányos lennél, azon nem segít. A ruhád kék, nem is gondoltál másra, igaz? Az a női szín feléd.  
- Naés! Ez nem bizonyító ok – rázta a fejét.  
- Gilberten is kék van, feketét kéne viselnie, hogy ne legyen feltűnő.  
- De nála hagyomány a kék.  
- Akkor is. Ráadásul: pont Gilbert? Vagy ő nem tudja?  
- Dehogynem – bólintott.  
- És a névválasztásod egyenesen borzalmas. _Jeanne_? Ugyan, kérlek. A vezetéknevedet meg nem is említetted.  
- Csak nem be akar jelölni Facebookon, Monsieur?  
- Menj a francba. Mit nem mondtam? Ja igen: sehol egy ékszer. Sem nyaklánc, sem fülbevaló, sem gyűrű. Egyszerű csatok a hajadban. A sminked el akarja vonni a figyelmet a szemeidről, félsz attól, hogy tudnak olvasni a tekintetedben, mi? Ha más nem, az bizonyosan elárul, elvégre a tiéd kétezer éves, az általad megformált karakteré csak huszonpár, elenyésző idő, és hiába próbálod leplezni a sajátodat más színnel. Kesztyűt hordasz, pedig láthatóan szereted megérinteni az embereket, miért? Rá lehet fogni, hogy nem sikerült a manikűr, de egy ilyen nő nem kockáztatna ügyetlen emberrel, tehát el akarod rejteni a kezeidet: túl feltűnő lenne, vagy esetleg egy heget akarsz eltakarni, ami ismertetőjel lehet, nemde? Bárki mást megvezethettél volna, de én túl jól ismerlek.  
Francis felemelte a kezeit, tapsolt.  
- Gratulálok, Mr. Holmes – mosolyodott el. – Összetörte az összes álmom, hogy parfait Mademoiselle legyek.  
- Hordj inkább nadrágot, idióta – morogta maga elé, és elfordult.  
- Jobban tetszem úgy? – érdeklődte dorombolva, ahogy odabújt a férfi hátához. Arthur csak horkantott. – Akkor elteszem a ruhát Gilbertnek. Nos, Monseur, megtenné, hogy kisétál velem?  
- Miért tenném? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.  
- Megnyerek egy fogadást, aminek keretében Antonio számlájára nyaralhatunk a riviérán, hogy tetszik? Valójában Gilbert veszít, de spanyol barátunk olyan szórakoztatónak találta az ötletet, hogy vállalta a számlák fedezését helyette, mivel neki amúgy is nehezére esett volna. Természetesen eltölthetjük külön is az időnket, de érdekesebb volna kettesben, mit szólsz?  
- Ígérd meg, hogy nem sminkelsz – morogta.  
- A kedvedért százszor is, Angleterre.  
- És a ruhát is otthon hagyod.  
- Persze.  
- És a rendes hangodon beszélsz.  
- Rendben.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá.  
- Miféle fogadás?  
- Bizonyítom, hogy tudok olyan lehengerlő nő lenni, mint amilyen férfi vagyok – közölte határozottan. Arthur felröhögött. – Amennyiben Gilbert elkísér. Nos arra nem számítottam, hogy rögtön szerelmes is lesz belém, de végül nem akadályozott.  
- Nőnek ribanc vagy – jelentette ki egyszerűen.  
- Na de kérem! – És kisétáltak.

- Segítenél? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy a paraván mögött szenvedett. Arthur mélyet sóhajtott, kortyolt a borból, lelökte magát az asztallapról, odalépdelt hozzá. Meglehetősen röhejesen festett, ahogy próbálta elérni ruha hátulját. Még a hajnali fényben is, nem kapcsoltak lámpát. – A cipzár – lehelte a francia.  
- Tessék.  
- Kioldanád esetleg a fűzőt is? Némi légszomjjal küszködöm – nyöszörögte. Nagy levegőt vett, mikor kívánsága teljesült. – Liberté! – sóhajtotta. A ruhát óvatosan tette a vállfára, az alsószoknyákkal és az abronccsal nem volt ilyen kíméletes. Hosszan nyújtózkodott meghúzva az izmait, tüdeje szúrása lassan engedett. Fél órára bezárkózott a fürdőszobába, aztán smink és műszempillák nélkül, kék szemekkel, haját leengedve tért vissza. Szőke tincseinek alja most a derekát verdesték. Inget és lenge nadrágot viselt, megszokott tusfürdőjének illatát árasztotta. – Amint lehet, ettől is megszabadulok – lökött hátra egy kósza tincset.  
- Szerintem vicces – vigyorodott el.  
- Mert én szenvedek tőle, mi?  
- Ó, igen – hagyta rá.  
- Adok én neked szenvedést – húzta oda magához egy szenvedélyes csókra. Arthur még csak nem is tiltakozott, mikor az ajkára harapott.  
- Azt is bárhol is megismerem, ahogy megcsókolsz – közölte egy perc múlva, kissé elpirulva, felgyorsult lélegzettel. Francis felkacagott, ahogy magához karolta, húzni kezdte a hálószoba felé. Csendes sóhajjal dőltek végig az ágyon, a lepedő finoman gyűrődött alattuk, ölelésük ragaszkodó, csókjaik forróak. A francia gyengéd csókot nyomott a másik nyakára, aztán lehengeredett róla, és kiterült a nagy ágyon. – Hé!  
Felhunyorgott a férfira, tekintete tökéletesen ártatlan.  
- Sajnálom, én elfáradtam – jelentette ki. – Igazán fárasztó dolog szépnek lenni, szép nőnek meg egyenesen rettenetes.  
- Meg vagy te húzatva! – mordult rá az angol. – Ezért hívtál magaddal?!  
- Segítettél levetkőzni, amiért hálás vagyok – mosolygott rá kedvesen.  
- Ó, hogy száradna le a-! – Francis hirtelen ült fel, ajkain mosoly ült, ahogy befogta a másik száját.  
- Csak vicceltem – nevetett halkan. Megcirógatta a másik arcát, végre nem kesztyűn keresztül érezte csak a bőrét.  
- Szemét varangy! – mordult rá dühösen.  
- Az óvatos bókjaidnak valahogy jobban örültem – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva. – De azért ezeknek is megvan a maguk varázsa – súgta az ajkainak, hogy utána addig csókolja, míg mind a ketten zihálva dőltek vissza az ágyra.

2013. január 6-7.


End file.
